Menangislah, aku akan selalu menemanimu
by DaeniDey
Summary: "sekarang menangislah, ayo menangis. Pasti sangat sakit untuk tidak mencurahkannya dalam tangisan." /Tanpa Sakura sadari, setetes air bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang terpejam. "Sakura… terimakasih."


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Gomen ne, bagian yang awal Dey ambil dari manga koko ni iru yo by Ema Toyama. Maaf teh. Hiksuuuu =_="

* * *

Hari itu aku bermain petak umpat bersama teman-teman tetaggaku.

"HOM PIM PAH" ucap kamu berlima, mencari siapa yang akan berjaga. Setelah mengulanginya empat kali, ternyata salah satu temankulah yang berjaga.

Kami berempat langsung berlari mencari tempa persembunyian yang bagus saat Akane menutup matanya sambil menyandar ke sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan berhitung. "satu... dua... tiga..." kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

Akhirnya aku menemukan tempat persembunyianku, di balik sebuah pohon.

"sembian... sepuluh... selesai!" Akane selesai menghitng. Aku bisa mendengarnya. Ia mulai mencari.

"Kiba, ketemu!"

Terdengar suara Kiba menggerutu.

"Naruto!"

"Aaah~ sial!"

"Ino!"

"Yaaah~"

Waktu terus berjalan…

Ternyata tidak ada yang menemukanku. Rasa sedih menyelusup diam-diam ke dalam hatiku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada air mata yang jatuh dari sudut mataku. Pada akhirnya aku menangis sambil memeluk lututku.

Ah, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tidak dikenal akan ditemukan…

"Hey," aku mendengar suara seseorang di dekat telingaku. Dengan perlahan aku tengadahkan kepalaku ke arah asal suara. Aku menemukan seorang bocah lelaki dengan rambut bermodel pantat ayam sedang berdiri di depanku. Tangan kanannya terulur, memintaku untuk bangkit.

Masih dengan rasa bimbang, akhirnya aku menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. Si bocah lelaki tersenyum lebar.

Aku sudah berhenti menangis.

"Kenapa kamu nangis?" tanyanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang masih tersisa di kedua pipiku.

Aku menggeleng pelan untuk menjawabnya.

"Yasudah jika kau tidak mau memberitahukannya," ucapnya, masih dengan senyuman. "Oh ya, perkenalkan, aku Sasuke Uchiha," ia kembali mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "kau?"

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya kembali. "Sakura Haruno." Entah mengapa mulutku bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk tersenyum lebar. "rambutmu lucu."

Ia terlihat kesal, "tidak lucu!"

Aku tertawa melihat hal itu. Akhirnya Sasuke pun ikut tertawa bersamaku.

* * *

Saat umurku mencapai dua belas tahun, aku harus pindah dari tempatku tinggal selama ini. Ayahku dipindah kerjakan ke kota lain. Mendengar hal itu tentu saja aku sangat sedih. Aku harus meninggalkan sahabatku. Malam itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis sampai akhirnya aku tertidur.

"Sasuke-kun, gomen ne." ucapku sembari berkaca-kaca saat aku harus melepas kepergian dengan sahabat tercinta.

Sasuke tersenyum kepadaku, lebih tepat bahwa dia memaksakan senyumnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "tapi kau akan kembali, kan…?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "pasti Sasuke-kun, pasti."

Kami pun berpelukan sambil menangis.

"Sakura-chan, ayo," ibu memanggilku dari dalam mobil. Menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Sasuke.

"Sayonara…" ucapku kepada Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku. Akhirnya mobilku melaju membelah kota. Meninggalkan Sasuke-kun yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sedari tadi.

* * *

Saat ini umurku sudah mencapai enam belas tahun. Aku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang ceria. Saat ayahku berkata bahwa kami akan segera pindah ke tempat kami semula, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku.

"Yatta~"teriakku sembari meloncat-loncat.

Akhirnya tibalah hari keberangkatanku.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku untuk menjadi siswi baru di Konoha High School.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku di depan cermin besar yang ada di salah satu sudut kamarku. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka ini adalah aku. Sorang gadis dengan tinggi semampai dengan rambut merah muda sebahu menjadi mahkotanya. Aku menyematkan sebuah jepit rambut manis di sisi kiri rambutku. Sempurna. Aku terlihat sangat manis.

Aku turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama ayah dan ibu.

Yang aku tau, aku sama sekali tidak pernah lupa dengan Sasuke-kun. Tadaima, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sakura Haruno desu. Dozou yoroshiku." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku Sembilan puluh derajat ke hadapan orang-orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi teman-temanku.

"ya, Sakura-san, silakan duduk." Guru yang diketahui bernama Kakashi Hatake tersenyum kepadaku.

"Hai." Jawabku, mengangguk.

Aku berjalan di antara bangku-bangku. Mencari satu bangku yang tidak terisi. Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Di pojok kelas, terhalangi satu bangku untuk mencapai jendela. Hanya itulah satu-satunya bangku yang kosong.

Aku menghampiri bangku itu. Saat aku duduk dan tidak sengaja mengalihkan pandangan ke bangku di sebelahku, saat itulah aku melihatnya… sedang menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

* * *

Aku membawa nampanku ke salah satu bangku kantin.

Karena ini hari pertama sekolahku, jadi aku belum mendapatkan teman. Terpaksa aku harus duduk sendiri dan melahap dalam diam.

_DUK_

Telingaku menangkap suara nampan yang bertubrukan dengan meja di dekatku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke arah asal suara. Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut panjang menjuntai sampai ke punggung tersenyum kepadaku.

"ah, ano, boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, tersenyum. "tentu saja."

Ia duduk di kursi di depanku. "kamu Sakura Haruno, kan? Perkenalkan, aku Hinata Hyuuga."

"ah, ya, Hyuga-san, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Hinata saja, tidak usah formal begitu."

"baiklah."

Kemudia kami tenggelam dalam obrolan yang seru di sela-sela makan kami.

Akhirnya aku teringat sesuatu.

"oh ya, Hinata, kamu… apa kamu kenal dengan Sasuke Uchiha?"

"tentu saja," jawabnya spontan. "Sasuke Uchiha itu _The Most Popular One _di KHS ini. Oh ya, memangnya ada apa? Eh, tunggu… lho, kok kamu tau Uchiha-san, bukannya kamu baru masuk sekolah ini tadi pagi?"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar hal itu. "aku sahabat masa kecilnya, hanya saja sudah lama _lost contact_. Tadi pagi aku liat Sasuke-kun, dia terlihat… sedih? Kalau boleh tau dan kalau kamu tau, Sasuke-kun itu sebenarnya kenapa saat aku tidak ada di sini?"

Hinata menghela napas panjang mendengar apa yang aku katakan. "tapi kamu jangan kaget ya, Sakura." aku mengangguk. Ia mulai bercerita, "satu setengah tahun yang lalu, kedua orangtua Uchiha-san terlibat kecelakaan dan meninggal saat itu juga," Sakura kaget mendengar hal itu, tangannya bergerak untuk menutup mulutnya. "dan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, juga sejak saat itu pergi entah ke mana. Pada akhirnya jadilah Uchiha-san itu menjadi pemuda pendiam. Untung saja Uchiha-san itu jenius, jadi dia mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah ini."

Aku berdiri dari bangkuku.

"eh, Sakura, mau ke mana?"

"kamu tau Sasuke suka ke mana saat jam istirahat?"

"ah, kalau tidak salah aku pernah melihatnya di atap sekolah."

"tempatnya dimana?" Tanyaku, lalu Hinata memberitahukan tempatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung melesat meninggal kantin yang ramai itu. Berjalan cepat menuju atap sekolah. Saat sudah sekat dengan tempat itu, aku berlari.

_KRIET_

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara perlahan. Pintu yang menghubungkan koridor dengan atap sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun," aku tercekat saat melihatnya sedang duduk sambil menatap langit di salah satu sudut atap. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung berlari dan menghambur memeluknya.

Aku merasakan kekagetan padanya. "Sakura."

"maaf," ucapku. "maaf… karena aku tidak ada bersamamu saat kamu terpukul, maaf… karena aku tidak ada bersamamu saat kamu menangis, maaf… aku tidak ada bersamamu saat kamu kesepian, maaf… karena aku menghilang begitu saja." Akhirnya ada yang menetes dari sudut mataku. Aku terisak pelan. "padahal kau selalu ada untukku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis tanpa bias kulihat, "kau tetap cengeng, ya." Namun tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap kepalaku. Lalu melanjutkan, "aku tidak menangis kok."

Aku masih terisak, "kenapa…?"

"entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku lupa cara untuk menangis."

Sakura tertawa sumbang mendengar hal itu. "yang benar saja."

"sekarang menangislah, ayo menangis. Pasti sangat sakit untuk tidak mencurahkannya dalam tangisan." Sakura membuka suaranya lagi.

Semilir-semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajah Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Tanpa Sakura sadari, setetes air bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang terpejam.

"Sakura… terimakasih."

OWARI

Yatta~ beres juga. maaf pendek (aku nggak bias bertele2 =_=") maaf juga ngga begitu memuaskan. Tapi semoga kalian suka ya? :)


End file.
